Data may be encoded by matching an n-bit symbol of the data to a corresponding coded symbol having n+2 bits. Transmission losses and other conditions may result in error within the encoded data. In order to detect the error, some encoding schemes transmit additional symbols with the encoded data. Once detected, the errors may be corrected by resending the data or by performing complex data correction schemes with information in other supplementary symbols.